


How Does Your Garden Grow?

by zenonaa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Nanami do some gardening. Usami helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does Your Garden Grow?

“Nanami?” asked Hajime.

Chiaki, squatting beside a rose bush, lifted her chin and smiled with as much warmth as that which the Sun beamed onto the island resort.

“Hello, Hinata-kun,” she said, squinting a bit.

“What are you doing?”

She glanced at her feet as if she needed to check where she was before she could answer.

“I thought it would be fun to grow some hybrids,” said Chiaki, gesturing in a long wave toward the rose bush baubled with red. “Pink roses would match my hair but there aren’t any growing here, so I wanted to borrow some red roses and some white roses and breed them in an empty bit of ground. Blue roses would be cool too, don’t you think? They would take a long time to create, but I’m determined to grind. Probably.”

Hajime stared. “What?”

“Hm...” Chiaki rubbed her chin, dusting the rose bush with a distracted stare. “Having the roses’ orientation so they’re diagonal to each other will be the most optimal, in theory. I need to choose roses that aren’t wilted to transfer to my garden, which I’ve set up near the cottages so I don’t need to walk far everyday to water them.”

“H-Hang on a moment,” he said. “Nanami, that’s not... have you ever grown flowers before?”

“Not here, no.”

“Animal Crossing doesn’t count.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Then I haven’t,” she admitted.

He restrained a sigh.

“If you want to grow flowers, you’ll have to do it the proper way. There might be seeds at the supermarket or we can ask Usami if she has any,” said Hajime.

As if waiting for her cue, Usami jumped out from behind a tree.

“Oh, that sounds like a lovely idea!” she said, brandishing her wand. Sparkles wafted out of its heart outline end. “We can beautify the island with flowers. If we work together, we can achieve our goal!”

Hajime raised his hands. “No, I don’t-”

Chiaki smiled up at him and he relented, and that was how Hajime soon found himself wearing wellingtons and pine green dungarees.

“There we go,” said Usami, performing a light footed dance on the plot of soil that she had flattened and cleared with a wave of her wand. By now, Hajime had learned not to question her magic. “We’re all ready to move onto the next step. We need to add some compost to the soil and till it in. Hinata-kun, could you go to the farm and collect some doodie from the stables? The older, the better.”

“Huh?” Hajime’s eyes twitched. “Why me? Why can’t you do it?”

She looked absolutely appalled. “Wah, cute, dainty girls like me shouldn’t be touching doodie! Also you’re big and strong and have long arms, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime started to reply but the words died along with his resolve. He waved a hand and trekked to the farm to shovel horse dung into a wheelbarrow, which he brought back with him.

Chiaki saw him return and after he set down the wheelbarrow, the pair spread the manure over the soil and slowly worked it in.

Usami, reclining on a deckchair nearby, spoke up once they finished. “We need to leave it for at least a month before we plant the bed. So while we wait, we can grow the roses in pots before we move them here.”

She sprung off her chair and toddled over to Hajime, wand ready. He extended his hands, flinching when she thwacked one of his palms with her wand, and a plastic pot tray then materialised where she touched him. Thankfully, there was already soil in the sockets and with luck there were seeds too.

“How many days will it be until they sprout?” asked Chiaki, shuffling over and peering down.

“Days?” repeated Hajime.

Usami shook her head. “No, Nanami-san, it will be a couple of weeks before they sprout. Then they’ll have to be transferred to bigger pots, and then planted here, and...”

Chiaki’s head dipped forward.

“H-Hey! I wasn’t finished!” Usami flailed her arms. “If you water them too much, they’ll die! They also need enough sunlight. You can even read to them or play showtunes on a radio, if you want.”

To that, Chiaki merely snored.

Hajime’s lips twitched. “Maybe I should help Nanami...”

Usami perked up. “Yes, that sounds like a great idea! This will teach you about teamwork and responsibility... You know, I think I’ll get the other students to pair up and grow rose bushes too. Let’s see, should I go pair them up in alphabetical order or go for the most popular pairings...?”

While she prattled on, Chiaki opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Hajime smiled back.


End file.
